


The spies Downfall

by eek4444



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eek4444/pseuds/eek4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really wants to know what they're up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spies Downfall

They thought they were subtle.  
They were wrong.  
So very wrong. 

-

"For gods sake Jared, I'm not doing this! We can't fucking spy on them! It's wrong, it's betraying their trust, and they are not together!" Rob said indignantly. Richard nodded and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall that they'd camped out behind for nearly an hour now.  
"Besides, it's freezing out here, can't we just go back to set?" he continued, rubbing his arms with gloved hands.  
Jared sighed and raised his eyebrows at them. "You two are pathetic," he said. "It's not cold. I'm fucking sweating." He pulled his thin tank top away from his body and fanned himself with a languid hand. "Come on guys, I swear if you won't help me I'll get Osric instead. How about that, huh? You want to be the bearers of the great news, don't you?"  
The Kings of Con looked at each other tiredly. "Okay," said Richard. "But they are aren't even together. They're just... close. Very close." He shrugged. "Not together together."  
After another twenty minutes of shivering in the freezing Vancouver air they were all ready to throw in the towel and leave this mission of discovery for another day. When even Jared was forced to admit that it was a little cold they picked themselves up off the concrete and headed back towards the trailers, Jared planning ways to catch them in the act as he went.  
"Um, Jared," whispered Rob suddenly, pointing back away from the set to were Misha's car had just pulled up. "There they are!"  
"Shit!" Jared grabbed both Rich and Rob by the back of their jackets and pulled them back around the corner of the nearest trailer, which happened to be Jensen's. They pressed their backs against the wall and waited. The sound of Misha's car had stopped and they could hear Misha's voice clearly in the cold air.  
"... West says next time you come round he'll cook for you." There was the sound of a car door shutting and the crunching of gravel before they heard the reply.  
"Hey, man, you know what, I'll pass on that kind offer."  
"I would, I'd hate to lose you to food poisoning. Not the best way to go." Misha laughed.  
"We should probably get back to set. Don't wanna raise anyone's suspicions, y'know?" There was a scuffle and what sounded very like a hand slapping a dress trouser covered arse.  
"Yeah." There was laugher.  
"Oh shit. I forgot to turn the heating in the apartment on this morning. It'll be freezing."  
"Don't worry. We'll soon heat it up..." The three behind the trailer could almost see Misha's wink.  
"You're a cheeky fucker. Oh, by the way, Danneel's coming up at the weekend. JJ's at her grandmothers, so you know..." The suggestiveness in his voice didn't fail to carry.  
Behind the trailer Jared's eyes were so big that he looked like a startled cat. Rich shoved a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.  
There was a long silence in which everyone's minds supplied images of what could be happening around the corner. Finally the silence ended and the moose and his shorter friends let out the breaths they had been holding.  
"Come on, we'll need to have our hair redone now. You go first, we can't go in together."  
"I'm glad this shirt covers the bruises you left. Some questions would be asked..."  
Their footsteps came closer.  
"Shit shit shit shit." whispered Jared under his breath as they tried to sneak away round the trailer. Somehow, they didn't quite know how, Jared ended up tripping over Rich's feet, and going sprawling to the ground. The sound of him hitting the gravel and swearing, coupled with Richard's frenzied "sorry!", was impossible not to hear, surely? There was no sound from the other side of the trailer. All three froze into silence. Still there was no reaction from Jensen and Misha who must have just found out they were being spied on. After a long moment Jensen spoke.  
"Must be a bird. We're gonna be so late."  
There was the sound of them moving away.  
"Phewwwwwww!" Jared let out a long breath and pulled himself to his feet, dusting the dirt off his knees. "That was too. fucking. close."  
There was a thud from nearby and all three jumped before laughing at each other.  
"What was it you said? 'They're not together.' Ha. I'm right and you guys owe me an apology for not believing me and for moaning about the cold."  
Rich grinned. "Alright, alright. You were right. I see it now, actually. They're not very subtle, are they?"  
"No, that's how I knew." Jared boasted. "I wonder how long it's been going on for?"  
"I can answer that one." Misha's voice came from above their heads. Jared let out a scream which he managed to turn into a yell halfway through, Rob leapt in the air in an attempt to see were the voice was coming from, and Rich bust into peals uncontrollable laugher.  
"About six years." Misha said casually, leaning on an elbow and looking down over the edge of the trailer roof, seeming to find nothing odd about the situation.  
"Six years?" Jared managed to choke out.  
"Yes. And you know what? For a Texas boy he gives pretty damn good head." he grinned as Rob turned his gasp into a cough and went red.  
"Fucking, fuck I'm sorry, I-" Jared seemed to be trying to make some sort of excuse or apology. Misha watched from above with an air of amusement.  
"Please continue. I am, quite literally, your overlord." He turned to call over his shoulder. "Hey, Jen, you really should see this."  
There was a bump and Jensen's head appeared beside Misha's on the roof.  
"Oh, hey guys. What the hell are you doing behind my trailer?"  
Misha put a hand on his shoulder. "Jared seems to be trying to apologise for spying on us. At least he's trying to say something. He seems to find the idea of you giving head rather interesting."  
"I hope so," said Jensen mock indignantly. "I'm fucking good at it."  
Jared, who had just managed to formulate words, choked loudly.  
"That was my reaction the first time too," said Misha kindly. "Learning to deep throat takes time."  
"Fuck you Misha!" Jared was laughing so hard he was crying. Rich grabbed at Rob to stop himself falling over.  
"Nope, only I can do that," said Jensen. "Oh and a couple others, but you certainly can't."  
"Oh I dunno Jen, we could throw a moose into our mix?" quipped Misha. "Add a bit of height to the equation? I'm joking, obviously." he said when Jared seemed to forget how to breathe.  
"Guys? What's going on?" Osric appeared, with Felicia not far behind.  
Everyone looked up at where Misha and Jensen peered over the edge of the roof. Or had peered. Now there was just an empty roof.  
"Fuck." said Jared. "Did any of that even happen?"


End file.
